


Welcome Back

by slutpunk



Series: Where The Mind Is Without Fear [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Android!Hux, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Death, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Sex Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo loves Hux and always will because Hux was made just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/)!
>
>> Hux doesn't love Kylo and never will...but it's ok bc Kylo has a custom pleasure droid that looks just like Hux and has a lot of depraved, humiliating sex with it +Kylo sees the droid as "real" and there's a reveal at the end ++Hux finds out about it
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt, I loved it!! Hopefully it's what my dear prompter expected :3
> 
> Please let me know if you find any errors!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) if you want to send me more prompts or just chat! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Now with art by [ottenebrare](http://ottenebrare.tumblr.com/)! [Check it out](https://ottenebrare.tumblr.com/post/146158979758/slutstiels-asked-for-232-hux-in-the-color)!
> 
> EDIT EDIT: Now with more art by [hxxxm](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com/) thanks to the lovely [isharan](http://isharan.tumblr.com/)! Take a look [here](http://isharan.tumblr.com/post/154940884406/welcome-back-by-slutpunk-slutstiels-hux-is)!

Kylo wakes to a head of red hair resting on his arm. The body attached to it is pale and lithe and squirms when he trails his fingertips along the curve of it's spine.

“ _Kylo,_ ” Hux purrs, his tone scolding but his body presses back against Kylo, snuggles in closer. Like this, Kylo can't help but grind the hard length of his cock against Hux's ass, making them both groan at the feel.

Hux is always ready for him, always open and wet and willing and Kylo slides deep inside like Hux was made for him (he _believes_ Hux was made for him). Soon enough, Kylo’s pounding into that tight, wet heat, his front plastered to Hux’s back, his forearm braced over Hux’s shoulders to keep him in place so he can fuck into Hux as hard as he wants.

“Yes, _yes,_ ” Hux cries out, his hole shivering and clenching around Kylo’s cock, “Fuck me hard, Kylo, just like that. Wanna feel you shoot your hot come inside me, please, _Kylo_.”

When Hux is going on like that - begging for Kylo’s cock, for his come - he can’t last for very long and sure enough Kylo comes, biting into the skin of Hux’s shoulder to muffle his roar. He can feel Hux’s hole clamping down on him, milking him for all he’s worth and it’s perfect. Hux is perfect for him, always for him.

Later, Kylo gets dressed, dons the robes that mark him as a Knight of Ren, tries to steady himself for the day ahead while Hux watches, naked, from the bed. Kylo always leaves first.

He bends down to kiss Hux, his fingers tilting the man’s chin up to meet his lips with Kylo’s.

“I’ll see you soon,” Kylo whispers against those lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kylo.”

 

Outside of Kylo's rooms, it’s completely different.

Hux ignores him as much as possible. Kylo is lucky if Hux’s eyes happen to pass over him, if Hux speaks to him with a voice that’s so different than the one Kylo hears in the privacy of his rooms. He’s cold, detached, even merciless at times.

And Kylo tries to understand.

He knows that Hux’s career is important to him, that he’s important to the First Order. It’s widely known that Hux is the best General of their time, that he’s played a key role in their victories in battles against the Resistance. If anyone knew about Hux’s relationship with Kylo, it would only be leverage that someone could use against him. Or against Kylo himself.

They had never talked about it, had never agreed to keep it secret, but Kylo is smart and he knows Hux. He knows that when Hux snaps orders at him - when they snarl out harsh words at each other and argue over the next course of action - that it’s not meant to hurt him. It’s how they keep their personal life and work life separate.

Still, Kylo is grateful for the mask; it hides the emotion he can only barely contain.

Besides, in the solitude of Kylo’s rooms, Hux is always his.

Hux is always waiting for him, naked and kneeling by their bed. He only raises his head when he hears Kylo enter and his smile always nearly knocks Kylo over with it’s radiance.

[ ](https://ottenebrare.tumblr.com/post/146158979758/slutstiels-asked-for-232-hux-in-the-color)

“Welcome back, Kylo.” Hux says as Kylo removes his mask, sheds his heavy robes until he’s down to the pants. He stands before Hux’s kneeling form, strokes his fingertips along the line of Hux’s chin.

“You were cruel to me today, Hux.”

Hux’s face crumples, his shoulders sagging under the weight of Kylo’s words. “Was I? I’m sorry, Kylo, I didn’t mean to be cruel.” Hux pouts, those grey-green eyes staring up at Kylo. “Shall I make it up to you, Kylo?”

Kylo hums in approval and Hux leans forward, nuzzling his face against Kylo’s crotch. He undoes Kylo's trousers with deft fingers, taking his half-hard cock in hand and working him into fullness. Hux repents with his mouth, suckling at the head of Kylo’s cock while his fist wraps around the base, squeezing and pumping it. Hux is earnest, devout as he swallows down more and more of Kylo’s cock until the head of it is brushing against the back of his throat.

It’s perfect, warm and wet and just what Kylo needed. Reassurance that Hux is his, that Hux loves him no matter how they may act outside this room. Hux loves him, and that is all Kylo will ever need.

It’s good, the heat of Hux’s mouth, but not quite enough.

All it takes is a touch and Hux is removing his hand, tilting his head and swallowing Kylo’s cock down his throat. He’s so good at it, at taking everything Kylo wants to give him and Kylo knows that Hux loves it too by the way he moans around his cock. It sets every nerve ending in Kylo’s body on fire and he grabs on to Hux’s hair with both hands, fucking into the other’s face until he can feel Hux’s nose brushing against his skin with every brutal thrust of his hips.

And Hux takes it so beautifully, so perfectly. When Kylo comes, he makes sure to do it on Hux’s face like a reminder of who Hux _truly_ belongs to, smears it against Hux’s skin with his cock. Hux has a blissed out look on his face and Kylo can’t resist leaning down to kiss those come-splattered lips.

“I love you,” Kylo says when he pulls away, panting for breath.

“I love you too, Kylo.”

 

“You _what_?”

“The girl has seen the map. I can get it out of her--”

“Let me be sure I’m understanding this correctly: You went against orders from Supreme Leader Snoke to capture the ‘droid - who we _know_ has the map - you pulled out _my_ troops out of battle without _my_ permission, you let the Resistance take the ‘droid _we know has the map_ in order to capture some _scavenger_?”

“That’s not--”

“Don’t even try to give me your excuses, Ren. Snoke may put it up with your idiocy, but I have no time for it.” Hux says it so sharply and it feels like a blade sliding between Kylo’s ribs. His fists shake at his sides and he has to remind himself that it was a difficult day for both of them, that Hux is just tired and stressed and he doesn’t mean it.

“I’m sick of looking at you. Get out.”

So Kylo goes, shaking and trying to tell himself that Hux doesn’t mean it, he doesn’t mean it, he doesn’t--

Hux is waiting for him when Kylo gets to his quarters, naked and kneeling.

“Welcome back, Ky--”

Kylo doesn’t let him finish, using the Force to send Hux flying on into a wall, the hard thud of his body hitting the durasteel filling Kylo with a rush of satisfaction.

Then the guilt floods in and Kylo rushes to Hux’s side, tearing his helmet off.

“Hux-- Hux, are you all right?” Kylo says in a rush, lifting Hux into a sitting position.

[ ](http://isharan.tumblr.com/post/154940884406/welcome-back-by-slutpunk-slutstiels-hux-is)

“W-Welcome back, Kylo,” Hux stammers out, his face twitching, no doubt from the pain.

“Hush, it’s all right, I’ve got you now,” Kylo says as he gathers Hux in close, petting his hair. They’re quiet for a few moments, Kylo struggling to calm himself, not wanting to damage Hux any more than he already has. “I just couldn’t control myself,” He finds himself explaining, “You say such heartless things to me out there and I can’t--”

His voice breaks and he clings tighter to Hux.

“I’m sorry, Kylo. I didn’t mean to be heartless.” Hux’s hands are clasped in his robes, holding him just as close and it drains away the last of Kylo’s rage. “Shall I make it up to you, Kylo?”

It only takes a few moments for Hux to shift in his arm, sitting in Kylo’s lap with his back to him and grinding his ass down on Kylo’s cloth-covered cock. Hux’s hips move in circles and even through the layers of his robes it feels so good that Kylo’s hard in an instant.

He shoves Hux forward and down with a hand between his shoulder blades, getting his trousers open with a few quick tugs. Hux just moans, reaching back to pry his ass apart and open, showing Kylo how open he already is, how pink and wet his hole is and it almost makes Kylo forget everything to know that Hux prepared for him, prepared for this.

Almost.

Because that anger is welling up again and this is the best way to let it go, to make Hux understand.

Kylo shoves in hard and deep, all at once and doesn’t even give Hux time to adjust before he’s got both hands wrapped around Hux’s hips and is dragging him back to meet every one of his hammering thrusts. Hux’s cries are loud and obscene in the quiet of Kylo’s rooms and it just spurns him on. Kylo grabs on to Hux’s forearms, uses them to pull Hux back on to his cock and cursing at the feverish heat of Hux’s body quivering around him.

“Such a good slut for me,” Kylo breathes out, slamming into Hux’s body over and over.

“Yes, Kylo, yes!” Hux cries out, back arched and taking every one of Kylo’s thrusts like he was made for it, made just for taking Kylo’s cock.

“You’re mine, Hux, all mine, just for me,” Kylo doesn’t stop until he’s sure that Hux understands, that Hux will be able to _feel_ this reminder for weeks to come.

He comes over Hux’s hole and along his lower back, painting him with stripes of white. He can’t resist dipping his fingers into it and pushing the come inside Hux’s used hole, coating the inside of him like a mark of ownership.

Hux is _his_ and his alone.

He takes some of it and leans over Hux’s body to push his come into his mouth too. Hux opens his mouth for it with a smile grin, like he’s receiving a gift from Kylo. He licks the come from Kylo’s fingers slow and sensuous and Kylo’s dick twitches again at the sight of that pink tongue.

A chime at the door sounds and Kylo sighs. “Wait right here, love.”

“I love you too, Kylo,” Hux sighs out, stretching out flat on the floor. Kylo is pleased with himself for so thoroughly using Hux that the man has completely forgotten himself.

He makes sure to right his clothes and don his helmet before answering the door.

It’s a stormtrooper.

“Sir, the prisoner is ready for you.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

The stormtrooper turns on their heel, marching off to whatever duty they have to fulfill next.

“Welcome back, Kylo!” Hux’s voice calls from inside the room, just as Kylo shuts the door to follow the stormtrooper to the interrogation rooms. He’s sure that Hux will sort himself out and be back to work in no time.

 

Hux is harsher than ever in their meeting with Snoke, listing off Kylo’s failures with a twisted smirk on his pretty mouth. Kylo clenches his fists, trying to focus on the way that Hux bent over for him so sweetly only moments ago, how sweetly he repented. How he _always_ makes it up to Kylo.

Snoke orders him to bring the girl to him and Kylo will fulfill that mission and any other mission the Supreme Leader seems fit to give him. He can feel something in the Force, a ripple like something is about to happen, but he’s never been any good at seeing the future. He is a force for destruction, he’s known that for a long time now.

He returns to his rooms, only briefly, intending to gather himself before his grandfather’s mask, to beg for his guidance.

Hux is there, naked and kneeling, waiting for him.

“Welcome back, Ky--”

It happens in slow motion. Kylo hadn’t even sensed him, had been too distracted to notice the tall, black form standing to Hux’s left. It was Hux, waiting with a blaster pistol pointed directly at the kneeling Hux’s head. He doesn’t even let Hux finish speaking before he pulls the trigger and Kylo isn’t fast enough to stop it.

Hux is smiling as the blaster bolt goes through his head, sending a spray of black across the floor.

Kylo screams, he can feel it, but he can’t seem to hear it. All he can focus on is getting to Hux, gathering up his broken body in his arms. His hands are shaking as he tries to put Hux back together, tries to cradle Hux’s head, but the black stains his fingers and he can see the circuitry and wires spilling out of the holes in Hux’s head. Tears roll down his face as Kylo calls for Hux to wake up, _please_ wake up. But Hux doesn’t answer him.

“ _Pathetic_ ,” Hux sneers above him. “I didn’t believe it when the ‘trooper told me that they heard my voice from your room, so I had to come and see for myself. It’s disgusting, appalling. You’re _depraved_. You repulse me.”

Hux crouches down close to Kylo and he can’t stop himself from flinching away, from hunching over Hux’s body like he can protect it from the other Hux. Like there’s anything left to protect.

“If it were up to me, I’d shoot you too,” Kylo can’t breathe past the pain, can only let out a pathetic whimper and hold Hux a little tighter. “I have a feeling Snoke might not like that, but I would love for it to be that easy for me to get rid of you.” Hux pauses and Kylo feels like he’s been ripped in two. “If I _ever_ find another of these _contraptions_ on my ship again, I will kill it again. Just like I did to this one.” Hux stands and kicks at Hux’s limp body and Kylo aches, pulls Hux’s body ever closer to him. “And then I’ll kill you.”

Hux leaves and Kylo breaks.

There are things he’s supposed to be doing, but Kylo can’t bring himself to stand, not yet. He can feel the Force calling to him, telling him to act, telling him that there is still more to do, but he wants to hold Hux just a little longer. Just a while more.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispers to Hux’s body, stroking through the red hair streaked with black oil now. “I won’t let this happen again. I’ll get you back.” He removes his helmet, places one brief kiss to those cold lips before he lets the body go, lays it gently, reverently, on the floor. “I’ll get you back,” He tells it, promises.

He dons his mask, channeling all his rage and pain and _loss_ into purpose. Bring the girl to Snoke. Find Luke Skywalker. Get Hux back.

Kylo Ren leaves without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) if you want to send me prompts or just chat! :D
> 
> EDIT: Now with art by [ottenebrare](http://ottenebrare.tumblr.com/)! [Check it out](https://ottenebrare.tumblr.com/post/146158979758/slutstiels-asked-for-232-hux-in-the-color)!
> 
> EDIT EDIT: Now with more art by [hxxxm](http://hxxxm.tumblr.com/) thanks to the lovely [isharan](http://isharan.tumblr.com/)! Take a look [here](http://isharan.tumblr.com/post/154940884406/welcome-back-by-slutpunk-slutstiels-hux-is)!


End file.
